Je suis là
by Velhu
Summary: Extraits du journal de John Connor. "C'était juste un peu de ma peau contre la sienne, ça n'avait duré qu'un instant. Mais en me touchant, elle semblait dire, je suis là. Et ça me suffisait amplement."
1. Chapter 1, part 1

**TERMINATOR**

**THE SARAH CONNOR CHRONICLES**

* * *

_**Author's note : Une histoire complète que j'ai retrouvé dans un coin de mon disque dur. C'est à la première personne, ce n'est pas particulièrement bien écrit, mais l'histoire a quelques moments forts à mes yeux. J'espère que ça plaira.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Garder la tête baissée**

* * *

**Je me souviens maintenant de ce jour, comme celui où j'ai arrêté de lui en vouloir.**

C'était juste un peu de ma peau contre la sienne, ça n'avait duré qu'un instant. Mais en me touchant, elle semblait dire, _je suis là_. Et ça me suffisait amplement.

# # #

_Baisse la tête, ne regarde pas dans les yeux, les gens t'oublieront plus vite_. C'étaient les paroles que martelait ma mère dans mon crâne depuis des années, si bien qu'elles étaient maintenant gravées dans la moelle de mes os. _Baisse la tête, ne te fais pas remarquer. Évite les couloirs aux heures de sortie, prend les cages d'escalier._

Je me les répétais ce matin, comme tous les autres matins, en route vers le lycée St. James. J'avançais à grands pas, un loup en chasse. À cette époque, je ne savais pas encore ce que je chassais. Mais une chose était sûre, j'étais perdu dans les bois.

Il faisait déjà chaud et l'asphalte scintillait. Le goudron rouge du trottoir était brûlant. J'avais mon sac défoncé sur l'épaule et un emballage kraft bourré de pancakes dans la main. Dans mes oreilles, Bob Marley disait à une femme de ne pas pleurer. Cameron trottinait près de moi pour garder le rythme. J'ai retiré mon casque pour l'écouter.

Elle parlait de maquillage, de vernis à ongles et de tatouages. Un tatouage de tigre ou de loup, sur son omoplate, ou sa hanche peut-être. Elle essayait de me toucher le bras quand elle parlait, mais elle ne savait pas très bien quand ni comment le faire. J'ai enfoncé mes mains dans mes poches et j'ai accéléré. Je n'avais plus envie de l'écouter et je n'étais pas sûr de le vouloir un jour. Elle est restée en retrait le reste du trajet.

Putain, j'avais l'impression de me déplacer dans un four. Pour une fois, j'étais content d'arriver au lycée, parce que le soleil tabassait et me faisait plisser les yeux, et qu'au tournant de cette grande rue d'Orange County, les ombres des bâtiments m'offraient un court répit.

D'autres lycéens commençaient maintenant à affluer. Quand je suis arrivé aux grilles de St. James, le bus déversa autour de moi une nouvelle masse d'adolescents.

J'ai baissé la tête. J'attrapais parfois des fragments de conversations, sur la dernière soirée chez ce quaterback, qui devait s'appeler Brian ou Steve, sur ce dernier film de Woody Allen ou ce concert de Lady quelque-chose.

Je me suis retourné. Cameron était plus loin que je ne le pensais.

"Allez, dépêche-toi." j'ai lancé par dessus mon épaule en franchissant les grilles du lycée.

J'entendis sa petite voix, noyée dans celle des autres. "Tu vas trop vite." dit-elle.

"Des jambes trop courtes sur une machine à tuer." j'ai sifflé dans ma barbe. "Allez, cours."

J'ai dû l'attendre, car elle n'a pas couru. Les autres lycéens me dépassaient et naviguaient autour de moi comme si j'étais un rocher épineux perdu dans l'océan. Cameron finit par arriver à ma hauteur. Elle me jeta son regard froid. Ses yeux n'étaient pas vide, non, ils étaient froids, clairs comme un morceau de glace.

"Je ne cours pas derrière toi," souffla-t-elle, "je ne suis pas ton chien."

Je lui pris le coude avec force pour lui faire comprendre. J'ai secoué sa petite carrure. "Tu es ce que je te dis d'être. Si je décide que t'es un chien, tu te mets toi même la laisse autour du cou."

Elle prit ma main et cria d'une voix aigüe, "Arrête, John, tu me fais mal !"

Les têtes se tournèrent vers nous.

"Salope."

Elle s'est mise sur la pointe des pieds pour me murmurer dans l'oreille : "Je suis ce dont tu as besoin."

À l'époque, je ne la croyais pas.

# # #


	2. Chapter 1, part 2

# # #

J'ai toujours trouvé les couloirs des lycées d'une étrange beauté. Ils inspiraient lentement les élèves dans les salles de classe puis les expiraient à toute vitesse, une heure plus tard. Ici, comme le voulait la coutume dans certains bahuts, chaque porte avait un nom. Celle dont je sortais s'appelait Max Planck et celle d'en face arborait le nom Lucy In The Sky en lettres d'or.

Les murs du couloir étaient lambrissés pour leur partie basse avec des lattes de bois brun. Le papier peint, au-dessus, était caché par les innombrables tableaux et panneaux de lièges, chargés de notes multicolores.

J'aimais aussi le lino, qui était vert pisse. Ça me faisait penser au roman de Stephen King, La Ligne Verte, où les condamnés à mort attendaient de s'assoir sur la Chaise. Dans le livre, on jugeait John Caffey à tort. L'électricité était passée dans son corps jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Pas pour ce qu'il avait fait, car il n'avait rien fait, mais pour ce qu'il était. Ça m'a rappelé quelqu'un.

J'ai quitté le couloir par une porte qui n'avait pas de nom. J'ai pris la cage d'escalier et j'ai rejoins le self. J'avais des pancakes à manger et une tête à garder baissée.

# # #


	3. Chapter 1, part 3

# # #

Cameron m'avait acheté un sandwich au vendeur ambulant qui passait près du lycée. Je l'ai pris. C'était un sandwich au poulet.

Elle s'est assise en face de moi et a mâchonné mes pancakes. J'ai remarqué qu'elle avait du mal à avaler aujourd'hui et je me suis brièvement demandé ce qu'elle faisait de tout ça.

"Comment t'élimines tout ça ?" j'ai demandé, la bouche pleine de mayo et de pain de mie, "Je veux dire, la nourriture."

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté avant de me répondre, "Ça se passe à l'intérieur de moi."

"Et comment que tu sais que tu n'es pas pleine ?"

"J'ai des capteurs pour ça. Ils sont à l'intérieur, tu ne peux pas les voir."

"Huh-uh."

On a mangé en silence. J'ai sursauté quand elle a touché mon bras.

"Ça me rappelle l'ancien lycée." me dit-elle avec son sourire 100 000 volts, "Quand on mangeait dehors et que Morris nous racontait son dernier concert. Tu te souviens de la sortie au musée ?"

Elle continuait de sourire. Je me demandais maintenant si l'émail de ses dents était naturel, ou en plastique. J'ai reniflé et j'ai dégagé mon bras. J'ai baissé le yeux, parce que je ne pouvais pas voir cette douleur dans les siens. Je les revoyais me supplier quand elle était coincée entre ces deux camions. Je revoyais les larmes, aussi.

"Je suis désolé, Cameron. Mais ce n'est plus comme avant, ça ne le sera plus jamais."

J'ai quitté la table, jeté l'emballage du sandwich dans la poubelle et j'ai marché dans les couloirs déserts, sans destination précise. Les cours ne reprenaient que dans une heure.

Cameron m'a rattrapé devant les toilettes des filles. Elle m'a prit par le coude, comme j'avais fais tout à l'heure, mais elle a été douce avec moi, alors qu'elle aurait très bien pu me broyer le bras.

"John." murmura-t-elle. "Ça ne peut pas être comme avant. Je suis cassée, je ne suis plus comme avant. Mais ça peut être différent."

J'ai déglutit. "Je ne crois pas Cameron. J'ai compris certaines choses."

Elle a attendu que je continu. On était seul dans le couloir.

"Je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec ma mère, mais c'est elle qui m'a maintenu en vie jusqu'ici, et c'est elle qui m'aime. Elle avait raison depuis le début. Je n'ai plus douze ans, je ne suis plus attendri par un morceau de métal qui peut parler. Tu es un robot, Cameron, rien de plus, rien d'humain." J'ai maintenu son regard, cette fois-ci. "Tu es brisée, tu l'as dit. Alors je te laisse me protéger, mais tu t'en tiens à ton boulot. Me protéger, et faire ce que je te dis."

Je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà parlé aussi sérieusement, sans bégayer ou perdre le fil de mes pensées. Elle ne m'a pas donné son regard froid, ni son air blessé. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle m'ait regardé, car que je ne voyais plus rien derrière ses yeux. Elle recula de quelques pas.

"Général Connor, monsieur." dit-elle, monocorde, avant de disparaître dans les toilettes.

Et là, c'est comme si tout ce que je venais de dire n'avait aucun sens, puisque je l'ai suivie. Quelques filles on protesté, j'ai dû leur dire d'aller se faire foutre. Elles sont parties.

Cameron s'était enfermée dans une des trois cabines en plastique gris, taguées au feutre indélébile. J'ai frappé doucement sur la porte.

"Cameron -"

"Je fais pipi." répondit-elle, "Donc évite de te faire tuer dans les prochaines 20 secondes, et je reviens."

J'ai attendu 20 secondes. Après cinq minutes, elle est sorti, un peu décoiffée, les yeux rouges. C'était peut-être l'éclairage qui me donnait cette impression.

Une fille est rentrée dans les toilettes. En me voyant, elle a dit : "Hé, tu -"

"Va te faire foutre." C'était bien ce que j'avais répondu. Elle est partie.

Cameron est allée jusqu'au lavabo. Elle a sorti une trousse de maquillage de son sac. On était à nouveau seul. Mes semelles collaient au carrelage blanc.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" me demanda-t-elle en décapuchonnant un tube de mascara.

"Rien. Voir si ça va. J'ai eu des mots un peu durs."

"Hm-m." Elle pinça ses lèvres et appliqua le petit pinceaux sur ses cils.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" lui ai-je demandé.

"Je pensais que c'était évident." me répondit-elle en passant à l'autre œil. "C'est les toilettes des filles, John. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas outrepasser tes droits."

J'ai soupiré, "Ouais."

J'ai terminé la journée sans revoir Cameron. Certaines filles dans le couloir m'ont jeté des regards venimeux. Je ne les ai pas reconnues, et sincèrement, je n'en avais pas grand chose à foutre.

# # #


	4. Chapter 2, part 1

**Chapitre 2**

**Carl Langman**

* * *

**Le mois suivant, je me trouvais dans la chambre de Cameron**. Ses affaires étaient soigneusement étalées sur le lit dans lequel elle ne dormait jamais, même si je l'avais déjà vue allongée sur le couvre-lit, ses petites mains croisées sur son ventre, paisible avec ses paupières fermées.

À travers la fenêtre grande ouverte, je voyais Trevor, le voisin, tondre la pelouse. Le ciel avait perdu de sa lourdeur et l'air était frais et chaud à la fois. On était au milieu du printemps et dans le jardin, tout était d'un vert éclatant et humide de rosée. La cabane à outils, dans le fond, commençait à s'affaisser. Ses murs de bois vernis étaient criblés d'impacts de balle, là ou Derek s'entraînait au tir.

Sur le lit de Cameron, il y avait deux glock 17, un petit coffre, un exemplaire du Magicien d'Oz en espagnol et le contenu de son armoire à vêtements.

J'étais venu voir si elle avait des nouvelles sur Dakara System, l'entreprise aux trois points qui obsédait ma mère. À la place, elle me dit ceci : "Je pars." Elle était en train de ranger ses sous-vêtements dans une valise noire.

"Tu pars." j'ai répété. "Où ?"

"Partout. Ailleurs. Loin d'ici." elle marqua une pause. "Canada." Elle continua de ranger ses affaires, ignorant ma présence. "Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici."

J'aurais menti si je disais que je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, dehors ? Traquer Skynet de ton côté ?"

"Ce n'est plus mon combat." Elle arrêta un instant de charger la valise pour me regarder. "Je vais monter un salon d'esthéticienne."

"D'accord." j'ai réprimé un sourire. "C'est ta vocation, hein ? Ça et la chirurgie cérébrale ?"

"Oui."

"Tu devrais commencer à travailler en usine, ce serait plus simple."

Ses longs cheveux caressèrent ses fines épaules quand elle secoua la tête. "Je ne veux pas travailler avec des machines."

"Très bien."

"Tu me passes l'album, là ?"

"Où ça ?"

"Sur le bureau."

"Je ne vois pas."

"C'est devant toi, John."

C'était un grand carnet noir. Je l'ai ouvert. À l'intérieur, il y avait des photos. De Cameron et de moi, quand on était à la plage et que je l'avais enterrée dans le sable, puis jetée dans l'eau. Des photos de Sarah aussi. Plusieurs pages étaient réservées à Derek, quand il prenait Cameron dans ses bras sans arrêt parce qu'il avait un peu trop bu. Des photos de Cameron avec le bébé de Kacy, et des photos de groupes avec les filles du lycée. Il y avait une où elle était assise sur l'épaule d'un Steve-Brian quaterback.

Je ne connaissais aucune de ces photos et ça m'a étrangement peiné.

J'ai refermé l'album et je l'ai passé à Cameron, qui l'a rangé sans un mot dans la valise.

Elle resta à la maison quelques jours de plus. J'ai longtemps cherché un moyen de la garder ici, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Je voulais lui dire que ce qui comptait, c'est qu'elle était là.

Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle me suive et me protège, qu'elle cherche à me faire plaisir, ou qu'elle patrouille sans cesse là maison. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle me fasse la conversation si elle n'avait pas envie, ou qu'elle me demande la permission de quitter la maison une nuit pour faire Dieu-sait-quoi. J'avais juste besoin de savoir qu'elle était là.

Le jour de son départ, un homme est arrivé.

C'est à ce moment là que la donne a changé.

# # #


	5. Chapter 2, part 2

# # #

Carl Langman, division Tech Com, de l'an 2031. C'est ainsi qu'il se présenta. C'est homme est mort peu après son arrivée. La façon dont il mourut n'est pas très importante. C'est le pourquoi qui importe.

Il est arrivé un après-midi, habillé de façon disparate, un jean trop large, un sweat tâché d'huile et des baskets neuves, avec l'étiquette encore accrochée dessus.

Derek l'a immédiatement reconnu et ils se sont fait une accolade, d'abord en se prenant les avant-bras, comme des militaires en retour de mission, puis en tombant complètement dans les bras de l'autre. Curieusement, ça m'a suffit pour lui faire confiance.

On s'est assis à la table de la cuisine, avec ma mère. Il a dévoré une conserve de lentilles froides. Après, on a parlé. Il avait un accent new-yorkais pour les mots simples qu'il avait appris enfant. Les mots plus compliqués sonnaient bizarrement, avec un accent du futur (si un tel accent existait bien.) La tournure de ses phrases était étrange aussi, mais j'ai supposé que c'était comme ça qu'on parlait en 2031.

"On m'a dit que vous étiez quatre dans cette baraque."

Derek renifla en prenant une gorgée de café. "Hm. Trois, pour être exact. Le dernier, c'est du métal."

Carl fit un signe du chef. "Le cyborg. Il a un nom, c'est ça. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, Cameron, c'est son nom."

"C'est ça." dit Sarah, "Qui t'a informé ?"

"Le Général Connor, votre fils, lui-même en personne." Il me sourit, dévoilant la pire dentition qui m'eut été donnée de voir chez un être humain. C'était un sourire de coyote. "Vous partez sur la route, voyage, huh ?" demanda-t-il alors, "J'ai vu la voiture chargée comme un mulet, là dehors. On dirait que j'arrive à temps."

"On ne part pas." dit Sarah, "Arriver à temps pour quoi ?"

"Ma mission, bien sûr." Il parlait vite, si bien que ça ressemblait plutôt à _Ma mission, 'sûr. _"Je vais sûrement mourir, par contre." _'Vais s'rment m'rir, p'conte._

"De quoi tu parles ?" intervint Derek.

"Une idée court, là d'où je viens. C'est l'idée que mon genre de mission, on en revient les pieds devants."

Derek secoua la tête. Il était mal rasé et ses cheveux étaient un vrai champ de bataille. "On a jamais laissé un frère d'arme dans la merde, Carl."

Carl leva sa tasse de café à son ancien chef de brigade, "Je le sais ça, pour sûr, chef Reese."

"Et cette mission." coupa Sarah. Sa bouche était pincée.

Langman se pencha sur la table et nous fit signe de tendre l'oreille. "Je vais détruire Skynet." murmura-t-il. "Direct à la source." Il mit deux doigts sur sa tempe et pressa une détente imaginaire. "Bing. "

"Et comment tu comptes faire ça ?" demanda Derek, fronçant les sourcils.

Carl sourit, se mit à l'aise contre le dossier de sa chaise et s'étira, comme un gros chat repu qui vient de finir sa coupe de lait.

"J'ai un nom," dit-il, "il pourrait vous intéresser. Il me vient de Connor, le mien, je veux dire, celui qui est vieux. D'après Papa-Connor, le type qu'on cherche est à l'origine du dysfonctionnement de Skynet." Dysfonctionnement avait trop de syllabes et sonnait avec cet accent du futur. "Si on le descend, ce type, Skynet sera activé, mais il ne fera jamais rien de plus qu'un pet de rat-de-tunnel."

"Ça semble un peu facile." dis-je.

"Ça l'est, monsieur Connor, monsieur." répondit-il, cette fois-ci dangereusement sérieux. Je grinçai des dents au monsieur_._ "Mais je crois que ça vaut le coup d'essayer." continua-t-il, "Une seule cible, et peut-être la fin de vos soucis. Et des miens, si je reste en vie."

"Cette cible, elle est difficile à abattre ?" intervint Sarah, "Pourquoi tu es venu nous trouver ?"

"Travail d'équipe." répondit-il. "Mais, pensées sincères, je suis pas sûr à 100 pourcent que je peux travailler avec votre métal. Ces putains de boîtes de conserve me mettent les couilles en confiture, si vous me pardonnez l'expression, madame Mama-Connor."

Je jetais un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La voiture rouge de location de Cameron était chargée et garée à la fin du sentier, prête à s'engager sur la route en un coup de volant.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas," a dit Derek, "elle ne sera bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir. La petite pute s'en va pour de bon."

"Bien. Très bien, pour sûr."

On entendit des gravillons crisser sous des bottes. Quelqu'un remontait l'allée vers la maison. Par réflexe, toutes nos mains se posèrent sur la crosse d'un revolver. Carl aussi avait saisi le sien. Je le voyais, à moitié caché dans son jean. C'était un gros flingue chromé, comme j'en avais jamais vu.

C'était juste Cameron, qui revenait de la cabane.

Cameron ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se posta devant la cuisine, sa valise noire dans une main, une petite boîte à bijoux recouverte de velour dans l'autre. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté quand elle vit Carl. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas, sinon elle aurait gentiment récité ses trois prénoms, ses états de service et son repas de la veille.

"_Bonjour._" dit-elle en français.

"_Bonjour, señorita._"

Elle sourit. "Señorita est espagnol." fit-elle remarquer.

L'instant d'après, le monde se transforma en bruit.

# # #


	6. Chapter 2, part 3

# # #

Je revois encore la scène, comme une pellicule argentique déroulée sous mes yeux, défilant au ralenti. Je ne pouvais qu'observer, enraciné aux pieds de la table.

Cinq détonations se suivirent dans un vacarme de fin du monde. Cameron partit violemment en arrière et alla se briser contre la rambarde de l'escalier. Son corps s'affaissa lentement, trois trous fumant dans la poitrine et un au milieu du front, là où les balles perçantes l'avaient traversée de part en part. Un sang pourpre et beaucoup trop humain commença à s'échapper des blessures, souillant sa chemise blanche. Le contenu de la valise était répandu sur le parquet, des sous-vêtements roses et des pièces de métal luisant.

Elle tenait toujours la boîte à bijoux. Ses yeux ne bougeaient plus.

Je ne pouvais pas détourner mon regard. Elle était là, sur le sol, comme un ange désarticulé. Sa chemise n'était plus du tout blanche. Elle était tellement imprégnée que le sang roulait dessus.

À côté de moi, Derek pointait son revolver droit devant lui, le canon encore fumant. Puis il prit le corps à moitié conscient de Carl et le plaqua sur la table.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?" beugla-t-il, de grosses mains tâchées de sang agrippant ses épaules.

"Ce que j'avais à faire, chef. Ma mission..." il déglutit difficilement. "C'est elle la source. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir."

Sarah plaqua le canon de son arme sur la tempe de Carl. "Explique-toi." siffla-t-elle, "Tu as dix secondes."

"Juin 2013." dit-il. "L'intelligence artificielle Cameron Phillips est capturée par les Gris renvoyés par Skynet." récita-t-il, "C'est elle, Skynet. C'est elle, le commencement. Fallait pas la laisser partir de la maison, les gars." Il cracha un mélange de sang et de salive. "J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, chef. Il y a des missions dont on ne revient pas."

Il grogna de douleur et essaya de rouler sur le côté, mais Derek le maintint en place.

"C'est bon ?" siffla Carl en serrant la mâchoire, "Elle est morte, hein, je l'ai tuée comme il faut. Juste là, entre les deux yeux. Touche les ici, ils ne se relèvent pas. C'est fait."

# # #


	7. Chapter 2, part 4

# # #

Soudain, mes jambes se déracinèrent et j'ai couru vers le petit corps recroquevillé de Cameron.

Sa peau était plus pâle que jamais et ses paupières ne bougeaient pas. Je me suis accroupi dans une grande flaque de sang glissante. Putain, c'était si rouge, et il était si blanche. J'ai pris sa tête dans mes mains. Son corps partit sur le côté et je dû la serrer dans mes bras pour pas qu'elle ne tombe. Elle ne pesait rien.

"Cameron." j'ai murmuré avec une voix qui ne m'appartenait pas, "Cameron, c'est moi." J'ai écarté ses cheveux maculés de sang de son visage. "Cameron, s'il te plaît."

Elle battit faiblement des paupières dans ma direction. "John." C'était à peine plus qu'un souffle. Il y avait une infime note robotique au fond de sa voix, comme celle d'un jouet électronique cassé.

"J'ai froid." dit-elle. Sa respiration venait par à-coups, superficiels et douloureux.

"Ça va aller, ça va aller. Tout va bien se passer."

Un filet de sang s'échappa paresseusement de son nez. Les balles étaient sorties de son corps avec un trou deux fois plus gros que quand elles étaient entrées, là où devait se trouver son cœur, une dans son ventre, et une autre dans sa moelle épinière. La dernière balle avait traversé l'arrière de son crâne. Juste au niveau de sa puce. Elle devrait déjà être morte.

Dans la cuisine, le visage tordu de douleur de Carl apparut. Il s'était péniblement relevé sur ses coudes. "Elle est morte," disait-il, "elle est morte."

J'ai caressé les cheveux de Cameron et j'ai enfoui mon visage dans sa nuque.

"Oh, Cameron. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça."

Elle posa une main frêle sur ma cuisse. "Je sais."

"Je veux que ce soit comme avant." j'ai murmuré, ma voix cassée par les larmes.

"Je sais." répéta-t-elle, "Moi aussi."

Elle glissa la boîte à bijoux dans ma main.

"John... j'ai si froid."

J'ai enlacé mes doigts avec les siens. Un peu de ma peau contre la sienne. Je voulais juste la réchauffer.

"Je suis là." j'ai dit.

"Les diamants sont les meilleurs amis des filles." murmura-t-elle.

Puis son corps se détendit.

Elle était morte.

# # #

Carl resta conscient quelques heures de plus. On l'a laissé sur la table. Au début, il disait : "Je l'ai tuée. J'ai tué le monstre." Après, ça ne voulait plus rien dire. Il délira un moment, de l'écume rouge au bord des lèvres, fixant le plafond. Puis ses yeux semblèrent traverser le plafond. Il avait déjà cessé de respirer.

# # #


	8. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3,**

**Je suis là**

* * *

**Je crois bien que c'est le jour où j'ai cessé de lui en vouloir.** J'avais ressorti mon vieux cahier moleskine dont j'avais noirci les pages quelques années plus tôt. J'avais beaucoup écrit sur Cameron, sur ce que j'aurais voulu lui dire, si jamais j'avais osé.

J'en avais aussi fait un journal de bord.

J'avais la matinée de libre et je m'étais levé tôt, alors je l'ai entièrement relu.

Derek avait enterré Langman dans un bois, près de la maison. D'autres Carl étaient venu, après. Ils parlaient tous de détruire Skynet à la source, d'une mission dont on ne revenait pas vivant. Ils repartaient chaque fois les mains dans les poches, car je leur disait la même chose. J'avais enterré Cameron loin d'ici, sous l'herbe, sous le ciel pour qu'elle puisse voir les étoiles, et loin de toute machine.

Avec le temps, les Carl ont cessé d'apparaître. 2011 était passé en coup de vent, sans guerre nucléaire ni apocalypse, et la future Résistance semblait convaincue que le monstre des Connor ne causerait plus de problèmes.

Après avoir relu mes mots, j'ai fouillé dans le placard pour retrouvé la valise noire de Cameron. Je l'ai ouverte sur mon lit, j'ai pris chaque sous-vêtements et j'ai longuement respiré dans l'étoffe. J'ai fait pareil avec les pulls, les chemises et sa veste en cuir violet.

J'ai fouillé un peu plus profondément dans le placard pour retrouvé la boîte à bijoux, que je gardais dans une paire de baskets. J'ai fait rouler le diamant que je lui avait donné entre mon pouce et mon index._ Les diamants sont les meilleurs amis des filles_. C'est vrai, ma belle.

Vers dix heures, je suis allé fumé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il faisait gris et une bruine froide me collait au visage. Puis je suis allé pisser. Les toilettes étaient vétustes et couvertes de rouilles. Il y avait même un bidet sur le côté.

L'appartement n'était pas parfait, mais je m'y plaisais. C'était loin de notre ancienne maison et c'est juste ce qu'il me fallait. Je n'avais jamais réussi à laver le sang. C'était imprégné dans le parquet. On avait mis un tapis dessus, mais je savais que c'était là.

Vers 10 heures, j'ai pris ma veste et j'ai quitté l'appartement. Le bureau n'ouvrait qu'à 14 heures aujourd'hui et j'avais le temps de rouler doucement sur les routes mouillées. Je me suis garé dans le parking du conservatoire avant de rentrer dans le petit théâtre.

Les sièges avaient été pliés sur le côté pour la leçon. Les murmures des conversations bruissaient doucement. Je n'ai pas baissé la tête. J'ai salué les quelques adhérents que je connaissait. Mike Reese était mon nom, et pour l'instant, il me convenait très bien.

Après la mort de Cameron, j'avais décidé de commencer quelque chose. Quelque chose, quoique ce soit qui m'eut tiré de mon lit et de mes idées noires, des paquets de clopes sur paquets de clopes et de l'alcool.

Cameron aimait tellement imiter les expressions humaines. J'avais alors décider de jouer. De prendre des cours de théâtre, plus exactement.

La leçon du jour commençait comme d'habitude, avec un échauffement des muscles faciaux et des exercices en groupe pour nous mettre en confiance.

Au début, j'ai dû fermer les yeux et me laisser tomber successivement dans les bras des mes collègues. J'ai été balancé pendant un petit moment avant qu'on ne change les groupes et cette fois-ci, la professeure nous a demandé de murmurer des mots d'amour dans l'oreille d'une personne prise au hasard. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec ça, mais là, on était tous dans le même bateau. Sauf cette femme, à qui j'aurais voulu murmurer ces mots, mais on était chacun à un bout de la grande salle.

Elle avait de longs cheveux noisettes et de grands yeux de biche. C'était une petite créature, fine, la peau blanche comme le lait. Elle se déplaçait avec une grâce féline sur la moquette rouge et noire.

Avant de répéter la courte pièce dramatique que la professeure avait choisit pour nous, on a fait un dernier exercice d'échauffement. On a encore changé les groupes. Je me suis retrouvé de l'autre côté du théâtre avec cette femme. Je me suis aperçu que je ne connaissais pas son nom.

On m'a bandé les yeux et j'ai dû reconnaître mes coéquipiers en touchant leurs mains. Pendant un certain temps, je n'ai reconnu personne, puis elle est arrivée.

C'était de toutes petites mains, douces. Je savais qu'elles étaient blanches comme les plumes d'un cygne. Je connaissais les bras qui remontaient jusqu'à ces minuscules épaules, cette taille fine que je pourrais entourer entièrement de mes mains.

Le bandeau était épais et noir, et je ne voyais rien, mais je connaissais ces mains et ces grands yeux de chien amoureux. Je connaissais cette crinière châtain qui cascadait dans son dos, un dos qui se courbait parfaitement, sensuel et naturellement cambré. Je connaissais ces petits pieds de danseuses et cette odeur que je n'avais pas sentie depuis presque cinq ans maintenant.

J'ai caressé les mains de Cameron, j'ai caressé ses poignets et ses bras. J'ai pris une grande inspiration, un parfum de femme, de linge fraîchement lavé. Un parfum de chez-soi.

C'est à ce moment là que je l'ai laissée partir. Je l'ai laissée rejoindre les étoiles, là où je l'avais enterrée.

C'était juste un peu de ma peau contre la sienne, ça n'avait duré qu'un instant.

"Je suis là." me chuchota-t-elle.

Et ça me suffisait amplement.

* * *

**Plus triste que j'en avais l'attention. **

**Pour ceux qui, comme moi, n'aiment pas voir Cameron mourir, voici mon premier jet : lorsque Cameron revenait de la cabane, elle avait dans la boîte à bijoux son diamant et en plus la montre détonateur (comme dans la série). En plaçant les explosifs dans son crâne, elle a dû déplacer légèrement sa puce, donc le tir en pleine tête ne l'aurait en fait pas tuée. Du coup ils vécurent heureux, eurent plein de bébé obèses et Cameron cuisina des pancakes à la vanille jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. **

**(Mon premier essai pour écrire à la première personne. N'hésitez surtout pas à critiquer.)**

**Chapitre annexe page suivante (!)  
**


	9. Chapter 4

**A/N : RATED M.**

* * *

**Chapitre annexe**

**Extrait des carnets de John Connor**

* * *

La date, 25 mai 2007. Le temps, radieux. Mon humeur, dans les chaussettes.

Cameron avait posé la date butoir**. **Demain elle prendrait la route, très loin de moi, certainement pour ne plus jamais me revoir. D'où l'humeur dans les chaussettes, malgré le ciel bleu et le soleil, encore pâle et étalé comme un jaune d'œuf à cette période de l'année.

Cameron était partie chercher la voiture de location en ville et je me doutais que, si elle n'en trouvait pas une violette ou rose, elle reviendrait au moins avec quelque chose de rouge, comme ses sous-vêtements.

À cette époque, je lui en voulais encore, ça c'était sûr. Je lui en voulais d'être ce qu'elle est, je lui en voulais d'avoir essayé de me tuer, de ne pas me faire confiance, et maintenant, je lui en voulais de partir au Canada.

Je me suis assis sur un coin de son lit qui n'était pas recouvert par ses affaires. Je voulais les toucher, les sentir, caresser la texture des vêtements, mais je me suis dit qu'elle allait remarquer que quelque chose avait bougé.

J'ai sorti de ma poche une petite boîte en carton avec marqué dessus : Musée d'Histoire Naturelle d'Orange County. C'était la dent de tyrannosaure qu'on avait acheté pendant la sortie scolaire. Même si ça ne datait que de quelques mois, j'avais l'impression que ça appartenait maintenant à une autre vie, et même pas la mienne.

J'ai posé la boîte sur sa veste en cuir, puis je me suis levé pour regarder par la fenêtre. Les deux SUV étaient partis, l'un pris par Derek pour marauder lui seul où il savait, l'autre par ma mère, poussée par une obsession sur ces trois points qui devenait dangereuse. Ça me laissait seul dans la maison. Je me suis vaguement demandé ce que je ferais si un terminator se pointait par la porte d'entrée pour me dézinguer. J'irais certainement trouver le fusil de sniper de Derek ou le fusil à pompe chargé de tungstène sous l'évier. Je n'aimais pas toucher cette arme. Ça transperçait le coltan comme du beurre, mais on avait qu'une chance. Le temps de pomper pour tirer la prochaine salve, je serais mort, quatre balle dans la poitrine, comme ils aimaient faire.

Des pneus crissèrent à l'angle de la rue. Cameron gara la voiture de location en marche arrière, prête à repartir une fois que le coffre serait chargé. Bingo. La voiture était rouge, le revêtement brillant et métallisé.

Cameron est sortie de la voiture, veste de cuir noir, mitaines noires, jean noir et une paire de bottes noires qui lui donnaient bien 10 cm de plus. Elle devait être assez petite sans ses bottes, mais je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir déjà vue sans.

Elle est passée par la porte de la véranda, à l'arrière. Quand elle a traversé le salon, je reconnus la façon dont le parquet craqua doucement sous ses pieds. Elle s'est arrêtée. Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle savait que j'étais là, dans sa chambre, un étage plus haut. J'étais toujours tourné vers la fenêtre.

Elle a monté les escaliers et s'est glissée dans la chambre, sans un mot. Je l'ai entendue enlever sa veste et la poser sur le rebord de la chaise. Elle se déplaça jusqu'au lit, petits pas de chat sur la moquette de la chambre, et récupéra quelque chose.

"Tu veux me faire rester avec une dent de tyrannosaure ?" dit-elle.

"Non, je ne cherche pas à te faire rester. Mais la dent est à toi."

"Tu l'as achetée."

"Parce que tu la voulais. Elle est à toi."

"Merci pour l'explication."

Je me suis retourné. Elle avait enlevé sa veste et ses mitaines, dévoilant ses bras fins et son débardeur bleu. Elle tenait la boîte dans ses mains, le visage penché dessus. Son expression était indéchiffrable.

Ses cheveux cascadaient sur ses épaules et sur ses bras. Les mèches noisettes attrapaient le soleil, se couvrant de reflets roux et dorés. Soudain, j'ai eu envie de balayer toutes ses affaires. Balayer toutes ses affaires et la prendre comme un homme le ferait, sur son lit.

Elle s'est assise sur le bord du lit, là où je m'étais assis dix minutes plus tôt, insouciante de l'ouragan qui naissait dans mon ventre, prêt à prendre le dessus sur mon cerveau.

Elle a pris la dent et l'a lentement faite tournée entre ses doigts.

"Merci." dit-elle en examinant le vestige préhistorique.

Je n'ai rien répondu, je l'ai juste regardée. C'était peut-être parce qu'elle allait partir, ou simplement le fait qu'à cet âge, mon cerveau baignait encore dans une soupe d'hormones qui rendaient mes pensées érotiques incoercibles, mais dans tous les cas, je ne pouvais quitter son corps des yeux.

Elle a glissé la dent dans la poche de sa veste violette, soigneusement pliée sur le lit, puis elle a enlevé ses bottes. Des bottes de cow-boy. Je déteste les bottes de cow-boy. Elle les a enlevées et les a posées sur un morceau du couvre-lit encore vierge. Enfin, elle s'est levée et m'a regardé solennellement. J'ai sentie qu'elle voulait se mettre ou garde à vous, ou alors lever le menton et me dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi. Ou peut-être me gifler pour mon comportement des derniers mois. Elle en avait tous les droits.

Mais, pour être franc, seuls ses yeux m'impressionnaient, parce qu'elle avait beau relever les épaules, ma petite Cameron n'imposait pas beaucoup.

"Combien tu mesures ?" j'ai demandé.

"Pardon ?"

C'est la première fois qu'elle me faisait répéter alors qu'elle avait parfaitement entendu.

"Je ne t'ai jamais vue sans tes bottes." j'ai dit. "Combien tu mesures ?"

"Un mètre soixante-et-un."

"Hm. Jamais eu l'impression d'être occultée par les autres cyborgs ? Si je me rappelle bien, la plupart sont des bodybuilders hongrois."

"Ce n'est pas la taille qui compte. Et non, je ne me sens pas occultée, je peux prendre soin de moi."

J'ai réfléchis un moment, avant de choisir mes mots.

"Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, si je t'attaquais ?"

Elle a penché sa tête sur le côté, une habitude dont elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte.

"Je ne sais pas." dit-elle après un moment de réflexion.

Je me suis approché et je me suis tenu à quelques centimètres d'elle. J'avais encore grandit pendant l'hiver, et je la toisais maintenant d'une bonne tête.

Elle a froncé les sourcils, comme si elle pouvait penser un instant que j'allais la frapper. Puis elle a baissé la tête en soumission.

"Tu restes le Général John Connor." souffla-t-elle.

Mon sang bouillait littéralement. J'ai réduis à néant l'espace qui nous séparait. Elle m'a laissé l'embrasser, pendant près d'une minute, et elle a glissé sa langue au bord de mes lèvres quand le baiser prit plus d'ardeur. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains, alors elle les a laissées sur mon torse.

Quand j'ai relevé la tête pour respirer, j'ai pris un moment pour regarder son visage. Ses pupilles dilatées, ses lèvres entr'ouvertes, gorgées de sang et brillantes, sa respiration qui venait par petits à coups, comme celle d'un animal apeuré.

"John, ça ne me fera pas rester." murmura-t-elle, sans bouger d'un iota.

"Je sais." Je ne sais pas si elle m'a entendu, car ce n'était guère plus qu'un souffle venu du fond de ma gorge, chargé de désir. J'ai plongé mon visage dans le creux de sa nuque et j'ai goûté sa peau. Elle était douce et elle sentait un peu de son parfum, un peu de sa sueur, un peu d'elle.

Cameron a passé ses bras autour de mon cou. Je ne savais pas si elle me laissait juste évacuer mon stress ou si elle cherchait vraiment mes caresses. Elle a gémit mon nom quand j'ai délicatement sucé la peau derrière son oreille. Ce devait être la partie la plus douce de son corps.

On a reculé, sans que mes lèvres ne quittent sa peau. Quand mes mollets on touché le bord du lit, je me suis souvenu que toutes ses affaires étaient étalées dessus, alors on a continué a reculer, à tourner dans les bras de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que je coince son petit corps entre le mien et le mur, près de la fenêtre.

"John," chuchota-t-elle entre deux respirations, "ce n'est pas une bonne idée."

"Hm-m. Toujours aussi sérieuse, Cameron."

"Je ne plaisante pas. Je pars demain, on ne devrait pas se – _oh._" Mes mains venaient de glisser sous son débardeur. "On ne devrait pas se quitter comme ça."

"Au moins tu te souviendras de moi."

"Je – _ah, John_. Je me souviendrai toujours – _oh, t'arrête pas_."

Elle a levé les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour m'aider à retirer son haut. Le soutien gorge est parti avec, me révélant deux petits seins auxquels je pensais plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. Ils étaient ronds avec des veines qui couraient sous la peau blanche. Leurs bouts étaient plus foncés que je ne l'aurais cru.

Quand j'ai enfoui mon visage dans sa poitrine et que j'ai commencé à lécher doucement un téton, elle a murmuré mon nom. Elle l'a murmuré de cette façon, celle qui lâchait des papillons dans mon ventre. Ses mains ont caressé ma nuque et mon dos, puis elles se sont posées sur mes épaules. Elle a essayé de me pousser, sans grande conviction, puisqu'elle aurait très bien pu me faire voler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"John." dit-elle, contrôlant sa voix, "Je persiste à dire – _ah, qu'est-ce que tu fais_ – je persiste à dire que - _hmmm_ - que c'est une mauvaise idée."

"Il faut savoir Cameron. Tu veux que j'arrête, ou non ?"

Elle a mordillé sa lèvre inférieure, puis a carrément mordu mon épaule. Je ne l'ai pas pris comme un signal d'arrêt.

Je suis descendu sur son ventre, laissant de grands cercles brûlant de baisers sur sa peau, puis de plus en plus petits, jusqu'à son nombril.

"John -" expira-t-elle. Sa respiration était maintenant rapide et superficielle. "Je tiens à te dire que – _oh_ – je ne suis pas consen – _aaaah _– consentante."

Je me suis relevé. Je n'arrivais pas à lire dans ses yeux. Ils étaient chargés avec trop d'émotions que je ne connaissais pas. Alors je l'ai retournée contre le mur.

"Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir." je lui ai dit en murmurant une ligne de baisers sur sa nuque. Elle a gémit quelque chose en retour.

Avec des doigts tremblants, j'ai déboutonné son jean. Là encore, elle m'a montré qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait d'accord en poussant légèrement mes mains loin de son pubis. Je me suis agenouillé et, prenant ses hanches pour la mettre de nouveau face à moi, j'ai retiré entièrement son pantalon. Serviable, elle dégagea ses pieds. Puis j'ai commencé à tirer sur l'étoffe rouge de sa culotte.

Elle a pris mon visage dans ses mains. "John -"

"Je sais, je sais. Pas une bonne idée. Le bureau des plaintes n'ouvre que dans une heure."

J'ai fait glisser la culotte jusqu'à ses chevilles, prenant mon temps pour caresser ses cuisses et l'arrière de ses genoux. Et j'ai plongé mon visage entre ses jambes, respirant l'odeur de féminité salée qui s'en dégageait, prenant le temps de sentir les poils de son sexe contre mes lèvres.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle a globalement arrêté de protester.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça à duré, ni combien de temps ça devait durer, parce que pour elle comme pour moi, c'était la première fois. Je lui ai fait l'amour avec ma bouche pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse à chaque respiration et que ses cuisses tremblent contre moi.

Je me suis lentement redressé pour la regarder. Ma respiration venait aussi par à coups. Ses pommettes étaient rouges et ses paupières étaient fermées. Ses cheveux collaient à la sueur sur son front. J'ai pressé mon corps contre le sien. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir encore parler, mais j'ai murmuré dans son oreille : "Alors, toujours pas consentante ?"

Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle m'a répondu _Hmm-hmm. _Là encore, j'ai interprété à ma façon. J'ai pris ses cuisses dans mes mains et je l'ai plaquée fermement contre le mur. Cameron a croisé ses chevilles dans le bas de mon dos puis a descendu une main tremblante vers mon sexe en érection. Elle l'a gardé un moment dans sa main, avant de le glisser en elle. On a tous les deux retenu notre respiration.

Après ça, les images sont un peu floues dans mon esprit.

On ne savait pas comment faire, mais je me souviens, clair comme si c'était hier, de l'instinct qui prit le relais et de nos deux corps en sueur bougeant l'un contre l'autre sur un rythme plus vieux que le monde. Je me souviens de l'odeur de sexe et d'animalité qui submergea mes sens. Je me souviens de ses gémissements, longs et bas, comme des ronronnements de chat. Je me souviens qu'au début elle murmurait mon nom, puis ce n'était plus que des petits bruits d'animaux qui faisaient palpiter mon cœur. Ou peut-être que c'était le sien que je sentais tambouriner contre ma poitrine, rapide et affolé.

Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ai eut un orgasme, mais quand on a eu terminé, on est tombé par terre, épuisés. Jamais je n'avais trouvé une moquette aussi confortable, et elle est restée allongée sur moi une petite heure. Cette fois-ci elle faisait de vrais ronronnements de chat que je pouvais sentir vibrer en moi. Après ça, j'espérais vraiment qu'elle se souvienne de moi. J'ai caressé ses cheveux et je me suis endormi quelques minutes.

Ensuite on s'est rhabillé en silence. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je me sentais bien, mais la tension avait certainement baissé. On s'est dépêché quand on a reconnu le moteur puissant du SUV de Derek gronder dans la rue. Cameron a ouvert en grand la fenêtre et a fait de grands gestes devant pour essayer de chasser l'odeur. On était dedans, alors on ne le sentait pas, mais le fait qu'on venait de faire l'amour devait être bien imprégné dans la chambre.

Quand j'ai voulu partir, Cameron m'a retenu par le coude.

"John." Elle avait cette façon de dire mon nom. "Ce n'est pas parce que je pars que je ne suis plus là."

"En fait, c'est un peu la définition, miss dico."

"Non, ça veut juste dire que je ne suis plus proche de toi." Je me suis retourné pour regarder ces deux grands yeux de biche. "Mais je serais toujours là."

Le lendemain, un inconnu arrivait sous le toit des Connor. Son nom était Carl Langman.

Si j'ai la certitude que je vieillis, c'est que mes souvenirs s'effacent avec le temps, ils deviennent plus flous, moins précis, les détails s'évaporent dans le néant. Puis un jour, on ne s'aperçoit même plus qu'ils ont disparu.

Mais je me souviens de ce jour comme on se souvient des yeux et du sourire de sa mère, même longtemps après sa mort. Je me souviens de ce jour comme celui où j'ai fait l'amour à Cameron.

Je me souviens de ce jour, car le jour où Carl Langman est arrivé, on a enterré deux corps.

* * *

**J'espère que la scène de sexe est comme je la voulais, tendre malgré l'explicite. Si je choque quelqu'un avec ce genre de scène, ce n'est bien sûr pas mon intention, ni le fruit d'un esprit dérangé. Je pense simplement que le sexe fait partie intégrante d'une histoire et est aussi indispensable qu'une scène d'action.**

**Velhu, 09/04/2012.  
**


End file.
